


Time Changes

by Miss_blue664



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Tresspasser, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_blue664/pseuds/Miss_blue664
Summary: It has been months since the Inquisition disbanded and since Dorian has suffered the single greatest wound to his heart. When Adar shows up and suggests that one change could make everything different, he find himself bouncing through time.





	Time Changes

Ba’lin might have lost her arm, and the entirety of her status all but maligned with distrust and unease, but at least she had Blackwall… Thom. She still had trouble calling him by his real name after three years, at least he was easy going about it. It was mainly in private when he drove her to distraction. Afterwords he would joke with her about who was Blackwall. She laugh and then say his real name like a prayer. But Thom was by her side.

Dorian, lovely, beautiful, depressed and angry Dorian did not have that Liberty. It had been as he would remind her every time he called, six months since the Iron Bull betrayed them, betrayed him. Six months since Dorians heart was trampled underfoot and lay broken in the form of Bulls broken body. Six months since his hope for peace with himself was destroyed.

She tried, she tried to tell Dorian he wasn’t broken, tried to encourage her friend to seek out new love, but what the heart wanted, the heart couldn’t have because it was a dead, lying Oxman. How many nights she listened to him cry into the sending crystal and, she could tell, a mug of ale. Probably Bulls favorite because Dorian is a masochist. In her search for information on Solas, her travels had taken her close to the border of Tavinter. Dorian was ecstatic for the chance to see her again, so they had agreed to meet in one of his families mostly forgotten estates.

She and Thom arrived first.

“Nice place.” Thom said looking around the foyer.

“It’s Tavene, everything is fancy from Tavinter.” That got a laugh from her lover and he walked up behind her and placed a kiss to her shoulder, “Ba’lin, I’m going to go on ahead to the next destination, scout it out if you’d like.”

“Thom, you don’t have to go, Dorian invited us both here.”

“And he’s more likely to open up about… His feelings without me around. You’re his confidant. So let him confide. I’ll be a day’s ride away and I won’t leave till you come fetch me.”

She rose a brow, but sighed, “if you want.”

“It’s best My Lady.”

“Don’t ‘My Lady’ me. What do I tell Dorian?”

“The truth and lie, I don’t much care,” Thom shrugged.

“Well you’re no help, and here I was hoping I could convince you to finally have sex with me in a bed for once rather than hay bales.”

Thom blinked before they both laughed. He shook his head and pulled her down to kiss her lips, running a gloved finger along her horn, “I’ll pay for a room at the inn.”

“Oh that’s sweet talk alright.” She leaned in to hug him and kissed his cheek again, “stay safe okay?”

“I will. I will see you in a few days?”

She nodded and saw him back to his horse and on the road before working to get her own belongings off her horse and into the villa. It took twice as long with one hand, but she’d stubbornly refused to let people do for her what she could do.

By the time Dorian arrived she was settling into the guest room, having changed out of her riding gear.

“Ba’Lin!” Dorian called as he swept into the villa.

“In here Dorian!” She answered as she pinned her sleeve up and out of the way.

Dorian came in and smiled brightly at seeing her, they quickly embraced. Ba’lin leaned back to admired him, “You’ve let your hair grow out!”

“It’s all the rage, you like?”

“It suits you, gives you a regal air.”

“Oh? Are you saying I wasn’t regal when my hair was short?”

“Oh don’t twist my words, you know you’ve always been the prettiest in the room.” As soon as the words came out of her mouth she knew she’d chosen the wrong ones. A momentary flicker of pain flashed across his face. Bull always called him the prettiest thing, a peacock sometimes.

“Yes well, I haven’t had much time for going to the barber! Fighting Vinatori and the Qun doesn’t leave much for personal pampering.”

“No. I don’t suppose it doesn’t. How is Tavinter, I don’t hear much news.”

He sighed and she followed him to the main bedroom where he starting putting away his things, “it’s bloody. Do..” A pause as he steeled himself, “do you remember the stories Bull would tell us about Seheron?”

“Yeah.”

“On the borders and the coasts it’s bad. The stories I hear are just like those he used to tell. Except worse.”

Ba’lin grimaced, “fuck.”

“To be mild, yes.”

He paused and swallowed, “I uh..Ba’lin?”

She followed his eyes down to a small pendant in his hands, “yeah?”

He dropped it like it was fire, “can I room with you, this place is too big, with too many ghosts.”

She nodded, “you’re always welcome.”

He paused, “wait, where’s Reiner?”

“He went on ahead to the next town in our search.”

“He left you here? Alone? In Tavinter? Is he mad?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes and no, he wanted to give us privacy.”

“To do what?”

“Talk? What else?”

“Oh, good, I was hoping he wasn’t trying to foist you on me. That would be poor form.”

She rolled her eyes, “please.”

He laughed, it sounded so hollow, “that was a little bitter of me wasn’t it.”

“A little.”

There was a silence and she walked over and wrapped her arm around his shoulder resting her chin on his head, “it’s okay to hurt Dorian, it doesn’t make you less of a man.”

She could feel his shoulders shaking with a barely contained anger. She could hear his breath quicken.

“How could I be a fool?” He whispered, “that I ever believed he could… That we could…. I called him Amatus.”

“Because you love so deeply. Dorian it’s not a sign of weakness but of great strength.”

“I don’t feel strong.” He sobbed, “I wake thinking he’s gone and left the room to piss. I come in from council thinking I can talk to him about my day. That we can break bread and bicker about the bad beer. I miss him wanting to talk about our feelings.”

Dorian turned and buried his face into her chest and cried. She held him for everything she could. “I’m so sorry Dorian. I.. It-it’s my fault.”

That caught his attention. He pulled away and looked at her like she’d grown two heads.

“I don’t mean I told him to use you, but.. Maybe… Maybe I swayed his path. I’ve been thinking, when the exalted council happened, I was trying to please and maintain alliances, that’s what had helped the Inquisition gain Strength, but what was the cost? Would it have jeopardized my friends? Would it have really saved us? When I found Solas, when I wandered through the eluvians, I realized. It wouldn’t. They would use us, they would turn the Inquisition into anything but what it was supposed to do. That’s way I disbanded it. At least this way, even if we are scattered to the four winds we are true to each other and our ideals. I think.. I think when I made the alliance with the Qun I was still so young at being a political leader I made the wrong call. Is an Alliance worth it if it harms the immediate people you work with? I mean, I understand the argument what is six-seven lives for the sake of a thousand? A million? But the Chargers, weren’t they the kind of people I was trying to protect in the first place? So an Alliance isn’t worth it if it forsakes your friends. And I pushed Bull into making a decision he wasn’t comfortable with. Maybe if the alliance with the Qun had fallen through, maybe… Maybe things would be different. I… I don’t know.. I… It was something I thought about.”

Dorian shook his head, “well we can’t change it now.”

“Can’t we?”

Dorian gave her a pained look. “Adaar.”

“You really don’t like what I’m going to say before I even say it.”

“Whatever your thinking is a terrible idea.”

“You have that crystal, that thing that Alexius used on us. Why not use to change the past?”

“That’s! No!” Dorian shook his head. “An absolutely terrible idea! I have no idea what my meddling could mean!”

She sighed, and shrugged, “it was a suggestion.”

“Terrible! I can’t believe you’d even. That I would do something. So… So….”

“Selfish?”

“Yes!”

“You deserve happiness Dorian. Bull made you happy.”

“He was a liar and a bastard.”

“He was yours.” She reached behind him and pulled out the dragon tooth pendant, “you told me this had significance to him.”

He stomped off and wind kicked up as his emotions kicked his magic out, “No!”

“Think about it Dorian. Do what your heart says is right.”

“Then I’m making dinner and you’re going to drop that vile thing you hold and come help me. And say nothing more on the subject or I’ll melt your horns off!”

She sighed and followed him into the kitchen. It really was a bad idea. But she’d had worse ideas. Damn, killing dragons seemed like the most reasonable things she ever did in the past 5 years.

* * *

 

Dinner was a silent affair as she ate with her fingers, she give up the pretenses of utensils after several mishaps and ending up with food more on her than in her mouth. She was focused on tearing apart a piece of meat when Dorian spoke.  
  
“When would i even go to stop Bull?”

She looked up and blinked, “When what?”

“In time.” Dorian rolled his eyes.

“Ah, right. I.. I don’t know. Maybe, maybe just after the shit with Corypheus and Haven?”

He grimaced, “Why then?”

“We’re all together, he’s been around us, probably long enough to start developing feelings for us and the Chargers are still alive.”

“You know… I feel completely unimportant that his entire world hinged on those ruffins.”

“They were his family Dorian.”

“What was I? Chopped liver? A convenient ass with with to get his jollies off?”

“That’s not what I’m saying Dorian,” she sighed.

He rubbed his temples and sighed, “I… I know. I’m sorry. It’s a very touchy subject.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t attempt to kill me.”

“Didn’t I?” she tried to make light, “I mean I do recall several dragons in our shared past.”

Dorian blinked and laughed before the laugh turned to a choked sob, “Oh Maker, I want him back. I want him back so I can set him on fire, yell and scream and then proceed to kiss him stupid.”

She reached across the table and put her hand on his. He drew in a deep breath and used a napkin to wipe his eyes, “After Haven you think?”

“It could be a start.”

He sighed, “It’s so unstable. The magic, it could tear the veil.”

“It would pretty much do exactly what Solas wants.”

“Another reason I hesitate.”

Ba’lin sighed, “Dorian, it was a suggestion, it wasn’t a 'we must go do now' thing.”

He smiled sadly, “But… if another me could be spared this…. pain… it might be worth it.”

“If I go with you, everyone would know something wasn’t right.” She wiggled her stump arm.

“You still haven’t grasped that Illusion Spell I taught you?”

“Illusions aren’t my strong suit.”

“If you practiced.”

“It hurts.” she admitted, “Using magic, I can still feel the pain as if I still had my hand. Old spells.. ones I know, not so much, but trying that new spell? I nearly electrocuted Thom when he heard me scream and came to check on me.”

He winced, “Ouch.”

“That’s what he said and his poor beard, he had to trim it shorter to get rid of the singed bits.”

Dorian laughed, “At least he didn’t shave completely.”

Ba’lin paled, “Oh Maker. That would be weird. I don’t think I would even recognize him.”

“Too true. Are you sure you don’t want to cut the meat for you so you can finish your meal?”

She looked down and finally pushed her plate towards Dorian for him to make her meal a tad bit more manageable. He watched her eat and finally nodded, “It will take me a few days to prepare. But. I think, I want to try.”

“To go into the past?”

“Yes.”

“Anything you need from me. I’ll help.”

He smiled, “Do the dishes for me?” She threw her napkin in his face, “Jerk. No.”

“I jest, perhaps help me clean this up? I’ll probably need to shorten my hair and find robes that aren’t quite as… flamboyant.”

“Do you even own those?”

He scoffed, “I must maintain standards.”

“You sound like Vivianne.”

He got up and Ba’lin trailed behind him, “Well there are some things even we agree on.”

“I never did understand how the two of you didn’t kill each other.”

Ba’lin snickered and together she and Dorian managed to trim a few years from Dorian’s face.

–

Dorian pulled at his hair and Ba’lin swatted his hand, “Stop picking! You look fine.”

“Well if I’m going to fool everyone that I am infact my younger self I need to look perfect, Bull has an eye for these things you know.”

“Dorian. You’re not there to fuck him. You’re there to convince me not to go with the Qun Alliance.”

He scoffed. “I would never.” He spotted her stink eye in the mirror and rolled his eyes, “Okay maybe I would, but I know what’s at stake!”

She sighed, “You convince me. You leave.”

“Yes, yes. I heard you mother.”

“I’m serious Dorian!”

“Oh. Was that the tone of our infamous Inquisitor?”  
  
“Don’t mock me.”

“I’m not my dearest friend, you’re simply over worrying over everything.”

“I want you to come home. I don’t want to lose you too.”

He touched her cheek, “You’ll not be rid of me so easily. I promise I’ll come home.”

She nodded and pulled him into a hug.

“Oh. don’t start. If you cry, I’ll cry and I’ll ruin my khol.”

She laughed and leaned down to kiss his forehead, “Be careful.”

“I’m going to Skyhold, not the enemies stronghold. I’ll be back before you can make a pot of tea.” She nodded and he went to grab the amulet from his study. Balin leaned against the door frame and as Dorian began the magic she felt the pull of the fade. The ache that started in her amputated arm started dull but as the magic began to build up, the ach began and intense pain. She clutched her arm and as the rift in the Fade and Time appeared, Dorian gave her a small smile and vanished into the rift. And just like that, Dorian was gone.

* * *

 

Dorian groaned as he sat up, nope, after he got home he was locking this amulet up and never touching it again. He put his hands to his head and tried to breath deeply to make his head stop spinning. He finally stood up and grabbed his staff from the ground and looked around, This… was not Skyhold. Infact these trees were northern in nature.

“Fuck me sideways.”

“Bas.” A gruffed voice came out of nowhere. Dorian spun around his shields going up instantly.

Dorian came face to face with the Iron Bull. Well, he was certainly younger, his face unscared by a mace to the face. So… Hissrad? Dorian cursed again.

“You’re a long way from civilization Bas.”

“I might have gotten lost,” Dorian quipped, his knees weak at the sounds of Bull’s voice.

“This is Qun territory.”

“As I said, Lost.”

“Well marked and guarded at the perimeter, Qun territory.”

Dorian licked his lips, “I want no trouble. I am a traveler and I am lost.”

“Travelers don’t have such fancy staffs Bas. Or dresses.”

“It is not-” he bit back the response this was not helping, “Please.”

“No. You are coming with me.”  
  
“Please… I don’t want to hurt you.” Dorian offered in a soft voice.

He narrowed his eyes, “I am Qun. You are Tavinter.”

“I have a good relationship with a Qunari, I do not fear you. In fact I think our people could learn much from each other if we could get over a few… prejudices.”

Bull tilted his head, “Are you serious?”

“Very.”

He shook his head, “No. We are going to my superiors.”

“Please Hissrad. I need to get to a very important person. Its for the good of the world.” That was a lie, but he hoped he could still use his charms to woo Bull like he used to.

“You… How…”

“Please. Please.” He lowered his staff but kept his shields up.

“Answer me this, how do you know my title Bas?”

“The same way you will come to know mine.”

“Thats is very cryptic.”

“Yes well. I learned from the best.”

Bull looked over his shoulder and nodded, “Fine. But next time I see you I will kill you.”

Dorian shook his head, “I highly doubt that, but I thank you for your trust.”

The young Hissrad shouldered his ax and turned and left.

Dorian dropped his shield and breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled out the amulet and focused again on the time he wanted. When he stepped through he hoped he would go to Skyhold.

—

“Hey Chief. We found this mage out in the woods passed out.”

The Iron Bull turned and nearly spilled his drink. “The hell!”

“Chief?” Krem asked laying the mage down on a bed roll.

“I.. sorry.. he looks like someone I ran into a while back.”

“He’s a vint,” Krem thumbed a coin at Bull who caught and looked at it with interest, “Major house, Pavus if my memory serves me.”

“What’s he doing out here?”

“I dunno. What do you want to do with him?”

“Leave him with me. I’ll watch him.” Bull moved closer to sit next to the mage.

Krem nodded and left to go join Stitches and Dalish in a drinking song.

It took some time before Dorian woke, groaning.

“You know, the last time we spoke I said, ‘If I see you again I would kill you.’ So give me a good reason why I shouldn’t.”

Dorian jumped away from Bull and ended up retching on someone’s bedclothes.

Bull winced, “I was joking.”

Dorian coughed and then panted softly, “Ah… Hissrad I see we meet again.” Why was his magic not working!

“Are you following me?”

“Uh.. no… not intentionally.”

“That means you are trying to find me?”

Dorian sighed and turned to face him, surprised to find the one eyed warrior he’d come to love. He let his eyes wonder and then his ears provided the sounds of merry-making - The Chargers. He was closer.

“I was trying to find someone you might or might not know.”

“So you’re following me.”

“You already asked me that.”

“No I stated it.”

“Semantics.”

“So who am I supposed to know?”

Dorian looked to the sky, “I haven’t any proof you’ve met them yet.”

Bull followed his gaze, “And the sky tells you this?”

Dorian smiled, “You can learn a lot from the stars.”

Bull rolled his eye, “Are you going to leave again?”

“Yes. I cannot stay.”

“Will I see you again?”

“Oh? Miss me already?” Dorian teased.

“I’m just curious.” Bull couldn’t help the smile that tugged his lips.

“Stay curious Hissrad. Don’t let anyone pull the wool over your eye.” Dorian stood up slowly and found himself reaching toward Bull. He pulled his hand back. Bull’s brow quirked at Dorian’s hand almost reaching out to him.

He held out Dorian’s family coin. Dorian snatched it away, “Vehendis. Do you know it’s rude to go shuffling through people’s belongings.”  

“It’s rude to follow people.”

Dorian scoffed and didn’t see the soft smirk on Bulls face, “I will see you again then?”

“Stay safe Hissrad.”

With that Dorian turned his back and walked away. He should have asked for food before he left, but he walked for a while and found a small tavern to hole up for the night and sleep. The next morning he paid ate a hearty breakfast and headed to the woods to try one more time to get to where he needed to go.

* * *

 

He landed on the battlements of Skyhold and he nearly screamed his happiness. He looked around and jogged in the direction of Cullen’s tower. He knocked and quickly swept in, “Commander!”

“Ah.. Magister Pavus.”

“Oh, are you still on with that nonsense, Dorian if you please. Humor me, and answer me this, where is our illustrious leader?”

“The Herald?”

“The one and the same.”

“Oh, she was leaving for the Storm coast today, I don’t know if they’ve left yet.”

“Can you send a messenger for her, tell her that I simply must speak with her in….” he faltered, where could he go that wasn’t suspicious and his other self wouldn’t be? “In her room.”

The ex-templar frowned but nodded, “Very well.”

“You are a saint.” He grinned and hurried off. Trying to find the quickest way up to his best friends room without anyone seeing him, especially himself. What he didn’t expect was running smack into a wall of chest that belonged to Bull.

“Dorian?”

“Ah, yes. Bull, if you’ll excuse me I am in a bit of a hurry.”

He tried to slip by but Bull hauled him up and pinned him against a wall, his lips all over his collar bone. Dorian almost came undone. “No. Bull. Bull stop.”

“Oh, it’s going to be one of those days is it?” The Bull growled in his ear.

He had never in all his time used his safe word with Bull, and he hoped to the Maker that Bull and his other self had set the watch word. He moaned as Bull rolled into him and memories of delicious heat surged up his spine. He wanted to give in to it, wanted to have a moment. But this was not HIS Bull. This was another man’s love. This was another man’s Amatus.  “K-Katoh! Katoh!”

Bull pulled away instantly and looked at him with concern, “Dorian?”

“I… I’m sorry.” He pulled his collar up and ran. Tears eating at the edge of his vision. He made it to Ba’lin’s room and leaned against the door holding back the dam of emotions that threatened to roll over. He caught his breath and wiped his eyes as the door opened as his friend, whole as ever walked in.

“Dorian? What’s so important?”

“Ah, Ba’lin. It is good to see your face.”

“You just saw it twenty minutes ago in the library.”

“Well.. I… have concerns.”

“Oh?”

“Tell me about the Qun.”

“I’m sorry. I’m Tal-Vashoth, You know I know little of the Qun, if you’re curious go ask Bull.”

“No.. I meant in regards to our political standings.”

“I don’t understand Dorian.”

“Have they tried to reach out to us? In regards to …. making an alliance perchance? I know Bulls here and he’s a spy for them. But… On a more official level?”

“No. Dorian what are you getting at.”

He sighed, “I have knowledge of the Qun’s duality. They will say one thing, but will do another. I would warn you to not accept more than what Bull is comfortable with. There’s an old saying… ‘An alliance that hurts your friends is no alliance of worth.’”

“Who says that?” Ba’lin tilted her head.

“A wise woman I met,” he smiled, “Just. Please. Promise me, promise me you won’t take any offering besides Bull’s being here. They… They don’t intend us well.”

“Okay… Okay. Yeah. Yeah. I will… Consider your words.”

“Please Ba’lin. It’s important. I-” there was a knock at her door, “Are we leaving darling?” Vivienne’s voice carried, “Everyone is waiting!”

“Yes, I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Promise me Ba’lin.”

“Dorian why are you being so insistant? I mean if the Qun offers us Alliance, that’s amazing, no one has ever had an alliance with them before.”

“Because the Qun will never let you stand. You are to them what an apostate is to the Chantry. You cannot exist and they will seek to snuff you out. You are a convenient means to an end for now. The Qun hates magic. Your mark is everything they hate. Do you understand?”

She blinked at the intensity of her words. “Okay. Okay, calm down Dorian. I promise.”

He took a deep breath, “Thank you. You are an amazing woman and I do not envy you your choices.”

She tilted her head and stepped closer to him, “Dorian.”

“Yes?”

“You have more wrinkles around your eyes.”

He bristled, “Are you saying I am old! You! How dare you!”

“I.. you… Dorian!” she sighed, “You are such a drama queen!”

He huffed, “Well I never! Fine, I’ll let you go off, and I’ll go be old in my room!” He marched out and once again straight into Bull’s chest. 

“There you are!”

“Oh maker, I want to be left alone Bull!” He forced his way past the qunari and watch the man flounder as Ba’lin followed him out.

He could hear them talking as he hurried from the room and out into the main hall. Thankfully not many people were there and Varric looked to be going on whatever quest Ba’lin was going on. He snuck out and down into the wine cellars, there were no people there to get in the way of him going home.

“What are you doing down here?”

Dorian nearly dropped the Time Crystal, “Oh for the Makers sakes, alone you big buffoon. Is it that hard of a concept to comprehend?”

“Who are you?” Bull growled, his axe in hand.

“I’m sorry? That’s rude.”

“How did you get here?”

“I walked you big lummox.”

“You are not Dorian.”

“I am.”

“Don’t lie to me!”

“I am not your Dorian. But I am Dorian of House Pavus.”

“You’re the same guy! You’re the one I found on Saheron! And then again in Ferelden!”

“I am.”

“But not the same guy who’s in the library?”

“Correct.”

“How did you know his safe word?”

“Because it’s my safe word.”

Bull growled. 

“For such a smart man, I am giving you the run around. I know. I’m sorry Bull… I cannot let you know what’s going on. After today, the only Dorian you have to worry with is the one in the library.”

“Why do you always leave?”

“Because if I stay I will come undone.”

“Stop with the vague answers!”

“If you want to stay and watch me leave you may. And maybe it will give you a small clue. But I will not say anything. If you attack me, I will not fight back. I grow tired of fighting.”

Bull narrowed his eye, “What did you say to the Inquisitor?”

“My hopes.”

Bull growled. Dorian smirked, “perhaps if this annoys you, you should consider how you feel and remember that when you decided to give vague answers to say me?”

“What?”

“Okay, the me that is in the library.”

Bull sighed, “Fine… I’ll watch you leave. I assume it’s going to be by magical means?”

“You assume correctly.”

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the stone. Magic gathered until a rift appeared, he could hear Bull shifting and without looking back Dorian stepped through.

“Bull?”

The Qunari spun around to see his lover behind him, “What are you doing down here?”

“I was chasing a shadow.”

Dorian gave him a sour look, “You are really the worst.”

“I… “ he looked back at the spot where the other had stood, “I think you came back in time.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You… well another you came back from the future to say something to the Boss. He’s gone now.”

“And he didn’t even stop to tell me hello! How rude.”

“Why wanted to surprise me with a threesome with two of you?”

Dorian blinked and actually considered it, “I am beautiful enough I would consider actually having sex with someone like me… and having you in the mix, it would be an eventful evening wouldn’t it?”

Bull barked out a laugh, “And you call me the pervert!”

“Well you are. Typically.”

“Narcissist.”

“Naturally. So are you going to stare at the wine cellar all day or are we going to play our game now that you’re done chasing, as you say, shadows?”

“Yeah, I’ll give you a head start.”

“Oh pish, you couldn’t catch me even if you tried.”

“Is that a challenge Peacock?”

“I think it might be.”

Bull started for him and Dorian turned and ran up the stairs a smile on his lips.

* * *

 

Something cool pressed against his forehead and he opened his eyes to see his friend, “Well? How long was I gone?”

“A week!” Ba’lin glared, “I told you not to have sex!”

“I didn’t!” he protested weakly, “I… I guess making multiple jumps made it so the passing of time here was longer.”

“Multiple jumps?”

“Yes. I end up on Seheron first, of all places with Bull before he was the Iron Bull, then after he’d found the Chargers, and finally at skyhold before the alliance.”

She sighed, “Well at least your home safe.”

“Ba’lin?”

“In here Thom.” she called and he brought in a plate of food.

“Oh you both read my mind, Evening Thom.”

“Dorian.” he set the tray down on his lap and watched the mage eat. “That was a foolish thing you did.”

“Blame your girlfriend, it was her idea.”

He watched his amusement as the warrior leveled a look at his lover.

“What?” she asked looking at Thom.

“You’re terrible and I should have never left you two alone.”

The three of them looked up when a knock came at the door.

“Are we expecting someone?” Thom asked.

“We shouldn’t be.” Dorian looked at the two.

Thom and Ba’lin both stood and headed to the door, Dorian felt the pull of the fade as Ba’lin called to her magic. He dragged himself from bed to join them.

“Dorian…”

His name. His name on the one voice he didn’t think he would ever hear. Warm but with gravel. He looked around the corner and sure enough there was the form of a man he was sure was dead.

“Bull?”

His head turned, and he smiled, “Dorian.”

“I… You’re…. how?”

“How what?”

“Did you get here?”

“I rode a horse.”

“But… you’re dead.”

Bull blinked, “Is that why you’re all staring at me? I am not dead.”

“W-What happened at the exalted council?” Dorian asked hurriedly before Ba’lin could speak.

“What?”

“Just, please, answer me?”

Bull sighed and told them about how the qun had tried to blow them all up and how the Vidasala had tried to make him come back to the Qun. He watched his lover’s face go from curious to one of absolute elation when he explained that he had told her to go to hell.

“The chargers?” he asked.

“Are in Ferelden on a job.”

Dorian launched himself into Bulls arms and kissed him soundly, much to the surprise of Bull who wasn’t used to Dorian showing affection outside of the bedroom.

“Did I miss something, why did you think I was dead?” Bull finally asked when he could get a word out between Dorian’s kisses.

“Not a thing, not a blasted thing! I’m just pleased to see you is all, and I had to make sure you were you, because someone could try to use you against me of course.”

Bull nodded, “That… is a good point.”

“I make excellent points. The dead bit was just to throw you, so I could judge your reactions.”

“It was cruel and unnecessary, You know I could never leave you.”

For a moment Dorian’s smile was sad, “I know… You’re with me now.”

“Well.. uh.. I suppose Thom and I are going to go… nap and leave you two to it.”

“Please, be somewhat quiet?” Thom asked as Ba’lin pulled him away.

Bull laughed and scooped Dorian up into his arms, “You cut your hair?”

“I was feeling nostalgic. Oh thank the maker you’re here. Thank the maker.” he whispered burying his face in the crook of Bull’s neck and breathing deeply.

“Hey easy big guy.” Bull held him close and rubbed his back.

“Let’s go to m-our room.” He smiled and kissed the qunari’s nose.

Bull smiled and knew exactly where to go.

* * *

 

Dorian soon realized that he was the only one who really remember what happened. As the next day dawned, and he mentioned he was still ravenous from his overuse of magic Ba’lin looked at him funny. And soon events that he knew didn’t happen popped into his head as sure as they did. He kept a journal to detail exactly what he experienced and what happened. He wrote it in a coded language so that someone would have a very hard time figuring out what he was writing about. But to be honest he really didn’t care. This Bull was more open, joyful and happy to just be with his boys even if the Qun gave him up… apparently. Dorian wasn’t quite sure why Bull was Tal-Vashoth, but he was and Dorian tried to be supportive when there were nights Bull struggled with his conflict.

Regardles Dorian had his Amatus back and he was back to being kadan. It was everything he wanted.


End file.
